


Moments

by write_your_way_out



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_your_way_out/pseuds/write_your_way_out
Summary: Moments like this were rare.





	Moments

Moments like this were rare. 

No. Rare was the wrong word. It implied that no matter how unlikely, something could in fact happen. Moments like this weren't rare. They were impossible. The mere existence of this scene, this place, was a miracle.

"What is this?" Krista asked. It was the barracks. That much she knew. The outside of the quarters was the same as always, but standing on the inside, she couldn't recognize it. The bunks were shoved against the wall, cadet's luggage thrown aside. The candles used to light up the dark had been torn from the wall, evenly arranged on the floor.

"The other cadets decided to start a relay race on the other side of the training grounds." Ymir scratched the back of her neck. "I remembered that you liked to dance, but you once said you couldn't find the time or the place to do it here."

Krista swallowed. It was true -- to an extent. She loved to dance, to move freely. But she always danced by herself. Partner dancing was something she had never figured out. How to move in time with someone else, who would lead, who would follow -- it was a blur to her.

"Well, I thought, if I shoved everything to the side here, it would make enough room to use, and there was no one to judge you beside me and-"

Krista laughed. "I love it," She cut Ymir off. "Really. It's so thoughtful."

Ymir groaned and hid her head in her hands. "See, I knew you'd say that, but clearly I didn't think it all the way through."

"What do you mean?" Krista tilted her head. Room, check. Time, check. No judgy cadets around, check. What else could be missing?

"The music, Krista!" Ymir threw her hands in the air. "We don't have music!"

"You know," A mischievous smile fluttered across her face. She grabbed Ymir's hand and gave it a squeeze. "If you don't have instruments, but you have a partner, then their heartbeat can take the place of the music."

"Where'd you hear that?" Ymir raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like something a crazy person would say."

Crazy. Maybe Krista was crazy. Maybe she wasn't. Either way, she really didn't mind, as long as it ended in her dancing with Ymir.

Krista pulled Ymir to her feet. "Crazy? Maybe. But don't judge it until you try to see what I mean."

With Ymir, there was no awkward tension. There was no hesitation, misjudgment. She knew who was leading and who was following. Every step made sense came naturally.

They swayed back and forth, taking tiny steps across the room. Krista could hardly believe this was the same type of partner dancing as the type she hated. What was different?

It was her.

The way her fingers threaded in between Krista's, the way her lips parted just enough to let her speak the barely audible count of "One, two, three, one, two, three, one."

In a world where your life depended on your ability to move fast, think quick, stay a few steps ahead of the enemy, the cadets never had a moment to slow down. To pause. To freeze time enough to ignore the distress of their situation.

It was more than rare. 

But here, with Ymir at her side, moving as one, was it really that impossible?

No. Moments like this could come in a surplus if only Krista would let them. Just like partner dancing, to truly slow down and take in the small pleasantries of life, all Krista needed was the right partner.


End file.
